Meet the Parents
by Hikari-san42
Summary: *Takes place after The Chipmunk Story* Dave and the boys have finally settled down, but danger comes knocking when Dave's parents show up. How will they react when they find out they're grandparents... TO CHIPMUNKS!
1. Meet the Parents

**Well, here's this. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and thanks to Kitty Seville for beta reading for me!**

**(Yes, it's short. It's susposed to be like that.) **

**This takes place a few months after the events in The Chipmunk Story. Just an F.Y.I. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, but I do own the plot. **

* * *

**_Meet the Parents _**

One day, a few months after Dave had moved his boys into their new house, he was getting them ready to face the new day. He had just recently bought them new clothes, because the shirts Dave had found them in were getting too small.

"Hold still, Alvin." Dave commanded as he pulled an oversized red shirt over Alvin's small frame. It dropped to the ground and pooled around his feet like a skirt while the sleeves slipped so low that Alvin couldn't use his hands properly without pushing them up.

"Why do we have to wear these?" Alvin complained as Dave picked the toddler up. He walked carefully into the kitchen and set him by his brothers at the table before placing a plate of toast in front of him.

Alvin practically inhaled it and he looked up at Dave with wide eyes for more. Dave, who was currently wiping Theodore's face, didn't see Alvin's look and jumped when Alvin grew impatient.

"Dave!" Dave spun around after he landed and he placed a hand over his heart as he glared at the small child. "More please?" Alvin asked sweetly as he held up his plate, his sleeves falling onto the empty plate and scattering the crumbs.

Dave rolled his eyes playfully but took the plate. "Of course, your majesty."

--

Across town, in a small, suburban home an older couple was sitting down for breakfast as well. The male turned on the radio, while the woman puttered about the kitchen, buttering toast and poaching eggs.

"Here you go, dear." The woman said as she kissed her husband on the forehead and setting a plate of food in front of him. He thanked her before digging in, eating the food as slow as possible to make it last.

But, the man's fork dropped out of his hand when his ears caught what was coming out of the radio.

"_Up next we have Witch Doctor, sung by the Chipmunks and written by David Seville." _

The man and woman shared a look before darting for the door, thinking the same thing. _"Dave had succeeded!" _

The door clicked shut behind them and they didn't hear the last thing that the DJ said. _"Dave just recently adopted the Chipmunks and they're living happily together."_

--

Later that day, as Dave was picked Alvin up from the floor where he had managed to trip over his shirt, the doorbell rang.

Instead of placing Alvin back on his feet, Dave kept the small toddler in his arms and walked toward the door, situation Alvin so he was sitting in the crook of Dave's arm.

Alvin, wanting to continue to play with his brothers, struggled to get out of Dave's grip as Alvin pulled the door open.

Dave looked down at Alvin and scolded him, ("Be good Alvin.") before looked up at the people standing at the door. The smiled dropped from his face as he recognized them.

"Mom, Dad." He greeted, his voice climbing a few octaves as he gazed at the aging couple in from of him. They didn't look at him when he spoke; their eyes were glued to the small form sitting in Dave's arms.

"David," The woman said slowly as her eyes met Alvin's. She didn't like the intelligent sheen that flashed in the blue orbs and she looked away quickly. "Why is there a woodland creature in your arms, and why is it wearing a shirt?"

Dave swallowed before replying. Alvin was frozen in his arms, fuming over the fact that he had just been called a "woodland creature".

"Haha," Dave began as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free arm, "funny story there. You guys are gonna laugh when you hear this-" He was interrupted when a small mini-thump came from behind him.

Dave held in a groan while Alvin giggled slightly as his caretaker turned around. Simon and Theodore were sprawled out on the floor. Simon was on the bottom, so both could only assume that Theodore had tripped over his shirt and went tumbling to the ground on top of Simon.

Simon groaned in pain as he sat up, his glasses going crooked on his face. What he didn't notice, however, was the head that was sticking out of his left sleeve; Theodore had somehow managed to get tangled up in Simon's shirt.

Simon cried out when he saw and he twisted around, taking Theodore with him. They both flopped to the ground and disappeared into their huge shirts.

A few minutes later, they both appeared, back in their correct shirts, and they smiled sheepishly. Theodore's eyes barely broke through his tall turtleneck while Simon's whole face was visible. Alvin's shirt came up just below his nose and he freed his mouth when he heard the man speak.

"Why is that it wearing glasses?" He asked as he pointed at Simon. Simon crossed his arms and opened his mouth to speak but Dave beat him to it.

"He's not an it; it's a Simon."

"A Simon?"

"That's his name."

"His name is A Simon?"

Dave sighed as Alvin glared up at the couple still at the door. "No, his name is Simon." Alvin yelled out.

"Oh."

The woman stared at Alvin after his outburst but she quickly cut her eyes toward Dave. "It's talking!" She hissed through her teeth.

"Of course, we can talk. Did you think we were unintelligent?" Simon asked, causing the man and woman to whip their heads around.

"Mom, Dad," Dave began as he gestured them into the room. They gave the two chipmunks on the ground a wide berth. "I think we need to talk."

* * *

**Second part will be up soon!**

**Review! **


	2. Talk with the Parents

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

**Okay, here it is! The next chapter in the small two-shot series. **

**Oh, and just for the record, Dave's parents, for some reason, had two different backgrounds. In **_**Grandma and Grandpa Seville**_**, they were farmers and all that jazz. While in **_**Back to Dave's future**_**, his parents live two blocks from the high school and Dave's father was an accountant. I own both of these episodes, and love them both very dearly (they make me laugh so hard!), but I decided to use the second one for this story. It fits better and I think the fact that Alvin get's freaked because Dave almost became an accountant is hilarious. **

**Dave: Maybe I should just listen to my dad and become an accountant. **

**Alvin: Accountant?! No! If he becomes an accountant… that means we'll be accountants too! **

**(Not the exact quoting, but pretty close. Took it from the top of my head.) **

**Enjoy the second part! Yay for shortness! **

**Disclaimer: Look back. **

**--**

"Lemme get this straight," Mrs. Seville held up her hands as a signal for Dave to pause, "You're saying that someone dropped three chipmunks in a basket at your door, you took them in, they could talk-"

"And sing," Dave interrupted as he watched the three brothers wrestle on the floor.

"- walk, run around, and were like normal kids?" She finished without pause at Dave's interruption. She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped when an audible growl came from Alvin's mouth as he pounced on top of Simon's back. She was taken aback at the fierceness that he tackled his brother and she looked at Dave. "Are you sure this is wise, David? They seem pretty wild to me…"

Dave shook his head and chuckled, "they're just playing. Alvin would never purposely hurt his brothers."

She shook herself slightly and watched as Simon fought back playfully; yanking the small baseball cap Dave had bought for Alvin off his head and tossing it across the room.

"They look so fragile," Mrs. Seville mumbled to herself, letting her motherly side show. "How are you gonna take care of them, Dave? They may be like little kids, but you're by yourself out here."

Dave sighed as Theodore climbed into his lap. He rubbed the small boy's head absently as he replied, "With the boys here, it seems like I actually have a purpose now. Before, I was just surviving, looking forward to my next meal and dreading when my boss would call and ask how the song was coming along. Now, my life is full of little surprises."

As if to confirm this statement, Theodore hiccupped slightly before jumping up and hugging Dave around the neck before jumping down. He ran toward his brothers and leaped into the small, two chipmunk, dog pile.

Dave sighed as Alvin playfully sat on Theodore's stomach. The small boy had gotten lost in his super large shirt again and Alvin had taken advantage of this. Simon rolled over onto his stomach, having given up the fight long ago, and crossed his ankles behind him while he watched Theodore struggle to get free.

Dave's mother nodded, "I guess I can respect that. It's just, how many people know about the boys?" She asked the question worriedly.

Dave sent his mother a look before finally grabbing Alvin from where he was bouncing on Theodore's back. The small boy had been making very unusual noises, and he didn't want to push it. "Have you listened to the radio recently?" Alvin struggled in his grip but didn't really make an attempt to get away. If anything, he looked too tired to plan a full blown escape anyway; Dave was bigger, his brothers had worn him out, and his eyes were drooping even lower every second.

Finally, he succumbed to his exhaustion and fell into a light sleep. His eyes closed tightly and his small body relaxed almost instantly until he was a limp as a dead flower. He stuck his thumb into his mouth and sucked on it slowly, taking comfort in the familiar feeling; he was, after all, still a toddler.

Mrs. Seville's heart melted when she saw how innocent he looked, and like every other woman, felt the need to hold him tight in her arms and never let go. "May I?" She asked as she held out her hands.

Dave looked unsure at this but he reluctantly let Alvin go into the capable arms of his mother when he saw how Simon was swaying on his feet. He quickly scooped up the small boy and rocked him back and forth before he noticed Theodore collapse in a heap on the floor. He groaned to himself; why did they all have to fall asleep at the same time?

"Here, gimme him," Dave looked over at the person who had spoken and he held back when he saw his father standing there. Mr. Seville scowled at Dave's pause and he moved forward to take Simon anyway. "Oh, Dave, I didn't break _you_, did I?" Dave shook his head and pursed his lips to keep his laughter in as he finally passed Simon to his father. He then grabbed Theodore and cradled his small head against his chest as he settled onto the couch.

Both his parents were rocking back and forth slowly, cooing to the small toddlers in their arms. Their parenting sides were no match for the cuteness of a sleeping chipmunk and no matter how hard they tried, they had to admit that Dave was better off with the boys than living by himself.

"Speaking of the radio," Mrs. Seville began suddenly in a whisper so as to not wake the sleeping boy in her arms. "We heard your song. That's the reason we rushed over here. We're so proud of you Dave." She reached over to pinch his cheeks but she stopped when she remember she was holding a fragile child.

Dave shrugged, "It wasn't really my doing. The boys managed to get the song on the air, I don't really know how yet, and their voices sold it the rest of the way. All I did was make up the words."

Dave's mother looked down at the sleeping figure in her arms, "I think you did more than that, David, more than you know."

--

"And remember," Mrs. Seville called from the car, "if you need anything, help or otherwise, just call and ask! We won't hesitate to come over."

Dave looked down at the boys running around his ankles. Alvin was chasing Simon, while Theodore was sitting on Dave's feet and watching his newly acquainted grandparents slowly get into the car. They looked as if they didn't want to leave, but knew they had to. Dave was a father now, and it was his job to help those little kids grow up.

"Those three are good for him," Mrs. Seville mumbled to her husband as she slowly closed the door. She chuckled lightly to herself when she say Alvin climb over Theodore and up Dave's leg. Dave grabbed him before he got too far and placed the small boy on his shoulders. "Alvin looks like a handful though. We'll have to come back soon and visit; you know how fast children change."

Her husband nodded, "Yeah, we don't want to miss a single second of the little tykes' lives."

He put the car into gear and moved his finger to close the window, but stopped when three high pitched voices called out to them.

"_Bye Grandma! By Grandpa!" _

**Time taken: 1 hr. 30 min. **

**REVIEW! **

* * *


End file.
